Kiss From A Rose
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Quinn and Rachel's fighting lands them in a weekend detention cleaning the choir room. ***Rating may go up, not sure yet***
1. Rocky Beginnings

**AN: So... First attempt at not only Faberry, but first attempt at girl/girl. So I'm rating this "T", but if the story progresses to the point where i need to up the rating, i will. So let me know what you think.**

**Song: "Wannabe" by Spice girls (Rachel in bold, Quinn in **_italics**, **_**Both in**_** both**_

**Disclaimer For All Chapters: I don't own anything Glee related... unfortunately... Also i don't own any rights to the products mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was a star. It was a title that she was proud of. It was a title that she earned. It was a title that she wasn't about to give away to that blonde bitch, Quinn Fabray! No way in hell! Rachel sat there and watched the Cheerio sway and twirl to the music of the solo that Mr. Schuster stole away from her and gave to Quinn. "Mr. Shue, I would just like to point out that I have the perfect range for this song. Not that Quinn's voice is bad or anything, but can we really be sure that she can hit those belted soprano notes? If you ask me, it's best for the team if I take over."<p>

"Shut up, Rachel. No one asked you." Quinn's green eyes bore angrily into Rachel's brown ones. "You're so annoying!"

"All right guys! Enough. We are a team. Rachel, Quinn is singing the solo and you and Finn have the duet. You can't sing all the parts. We need to work together." Mr. Schuester had had enough of the two girls bickering. Something had to be done to stop it, and soon.

Who did will Schuster think he was? Didn't he know that Quinn Fabray was not a maid? Yet, here she was, forced to clean the choir room on her Saturday morning. And to make matters worse, she was stuck with that dwarf, Rachel Berry.

"All right, I'll sweep and you can dust. Then we'll each mop half of the floor. We can save all the organizing and everything for tomorrow." Rachel squawked as she walked in. Quinn took in the girl's appearance. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt and worn-out jeans. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. It was the most normal the girl as ever dressed. Quinn looked down at her own Victoria's Secret Pink sweatpants and plain white cotton tee. It seemed that neither girl wanted to get their clothes dirty.

"Whatever, just don't talk too much." Quinn grabbed a dust cloth and Pledge and got to work.

"Can I at least put music on?" Rachel had an edge to her voice.

"Fine."

Rachel plugged her iPod into the stereo and selected her "Chores" playlist. Soon the sounds of the Spice Girls filled the choir room.

**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**

**I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really**

**really really wanna zigazag ah.**

**If you want my future forget my past,**

**If you wanna get with me better make it fast,**

**Now don't go wasting my precious time,**

**Get your act together we can be just fine.**

Quinn smiled in recognition, wondering if she should join in.

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**

Rachel pointed to Quinn, queuing her to sing the next line.

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**

**really really wanna zigazig ah.**

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, (gotta get with my friends!)**_

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,**_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_What do you think about that, now you know how I feel_

_Say you could handle my love, are you for real_

_I won't be hasted, give you a try_

_If you really bug me, then I say goodbye_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazag._

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(**__gotta get with my friends!)_

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (**__You've got to give)_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(**_**gotta get with my friends**_**)**_

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,(**_**You've got to give**_**)**_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you**

**gotta, you gotta, you gotta**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around?**

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_.(**ha ha ha ha)**

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

**Slam your body down and zigazig**

_**If you wanna be my lover!**_

Quinn and Rachel fell to the ground in a fit of giggles as the next song began. Maybe this weekend won't suck.


	2. A Spark

**AN: Sorry for the loooong wait! I got so sidetracked with everything, but ta-da, here's the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rachel finished sweeping before Quinn finished dusting. She grabbed another one of the dust cloths and started to help. "You don't have to do that, I can just finish up and you can relax before we mop."<p>

"Nonsense, Quinn, I am happy to help." The air became awkward again. "What happened to us? We used to actually get along in sophomore year, when you were, you know, pregnant."

"Well, pregnancy hormones tend to make you act strangely." Quinn was not about to have a heart to heart with Rachel.

"But really, what happened?" Rachel stopped working. She turned towards Quinn with her head down, looking up through her eyelashes. Quinn couldn't help but notice how beautiful Rachel looked at that moment.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you stole Finn from me twice, or the multiple solos you stole from me, or the fact that I will forever be reminded that your mother is now raising MY baby and there's nothing I can do about it." Quinn surprised herself with the small outburst.

Rachel looked at her for a moment before turning away. "I'm sorry. I mean, I have no control over what Shelby does or who Finn wants to be with, but I really am sorry for things that I have done. You don't deserve it."

"Thanks." Quinn whispered. They finished dusting in silence. Then they moved all the furniture out of the way and went to retrieve mops. Rachel's iPod continued to play in the background. It was Quinn who sang along first.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Rachel joined in, providing background vocals. She didn't know why, but the last thing she wanted to do was to take the lead from Quinn.

_**We walked along a crowded street**_

_**You took my hand and danced with me**_

_**Images**_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips**_

_**You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**_

_**I never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**Goodbye, my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long, my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**I should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

Rachel dropped out again. She stopped mopping and looked at Quinn. Quinn's eyes were closed and her emotions were displayed so beautifully on her face.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

When the song finished, Quinn opened her eyes. She blinked away the forming tears and say Rachel looking at her. Without another word, Rachel dropped her mop and crossed the room to her. Before she could protest, Rachel had pulled Quinn into a comforting hug. Quinn found herself returning the hug and embracing the warmth of the other girl's arms. It was like sparks of electricity coursing through her body. Part of her never wanted to be anywhere other than in Rachel's arms, and the other part of her was frightened by that fact.

Rachel pulled back. She looked in Quinn's eyes. Then suddenly the space was closed as Quinn's lips met hers. Rachel felt her pulse quicken and her face flush. When they pulled apart, they both had looks of shock on their faces.

"I… I have to go." Quinn backed away, grabbed her belongings and ran for the school's exit. Rachel was left standing alone in the choir room; confused, stunned, and suddenly, very cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. It's a great song, listen to it when you get a chance.<strong>

**Also, there are only about 3 more chapters of this one left. This is a short fic, but i'm easing my way into femme slash, so reviews are truly appreciated!  
><strong>


	3. The Morning After

**AN: I KNOW! I KNOW! I TOOK FOREVER! Sorry for the long wait. I was directing a show and had very little time to sit and type out more than a few words here and there. But don;t worry by darlings, Mama AmLeiLu**** has brought you a new chapter. Only two more after this...**

* * *

><p>Rachel showed up to McKinley on Sunday, half expecting to have to clean alone. To her surprise Quinn waltzed into the choir room ten minutes after her. The two girls avoided eye contact. Rachel wanted to talk about the kiss; she had to talk about it. After Quinn ran out the day before, Rachel had silently been freaking out. She knew she wasn't gay or anything, but kissing Quinn was so different than kissing Finn. It wasn't bad, it was more like a warm blanket being draped around her on a cold winter's night. It left her confused and lost and scared.<p>

Quinn, on the other hand, was fine with pretending the kiss never happened. After running out, she sat in her car a let out an ear piercing scream. The last time she screamed like that was the day she found out she was pregnant in sophomore year. After all the drama with Finn and Sam and Puck for the last few years, Quinn really didn't need to deal with any kind of confused feelings. Especially confused feelings about Rachel Berry.

Without a word spoken, Rachel set up her iPod again and soon music filled the room. Only this time, neither girl sang along. Quinn began sorting and filing a box of sheet music. Rachel went into the storage closet and started organizing. Without the distraction of socialization, they finished their tasks quickly. Soon enough, the choir room was immaculate. There was nothing left for them to do. But they couldn't leave their weekend detention for another hour.

They sat awkwardly in silence for a while before Rachel decided that she couldn't take it anymore. "Quinn, we should take about… it, we HAVE to talk about it!"

"There's nothing to talk about Berry. It was just an in the moment thing that we do not need to get all Freud about it. Just let it go."

They sat in silence for a moment longer. "I liked it." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn looked up confused. "Excuse me?"

"I liked it. I mean, I've never felt like that before when someone kissed me… I just… I don't know. I'm used to expressing myself in song." Rachel's cheeks were blushed red and her head was ducked down.

"Then do it." Quinn said quietly. Rachel's head snapped up in shock. "If you need to sing to express yourself, go for it."

Rachel nodded slowly and walked over to the piano and softly played a tune that Quinn slightly recognized. She noticed the broken down softer version that Rachel went for, it was nice.

**Come enter into this mind of**

**Plot-thickened hopes**

**With stained photographs lying against cold walls**

**And these broken chairs enter into reality **

**Of deadly cinematic, it's casualty**

**With winding roads of redemption **

**Leads me to believe **

**With true colors shown**

**It appears to me **

**The past is where it needs to be**

**Let her play the role of strength and**

**Understanding**

**With closet doors locked behind the agony of denial**

**Come forward; lets drive away from here**

**From it all and so I say**

**With winding roads of redemption**

**Leads me to believe **

**With true colors shown**

**It appears to me **

**The past is where it needs to be**

**I wanna go with you so don't go without me**

**I wanna go with you so don't go without me**

**I wanna go with you so don't go without me**

**Without me**

Quinn wasn't any less confused, but thankfully, Rachel elaborated. "That kiss was like nothing I ever felt. I love Finn, but when he kisses me, it's nothing like I felt when you kissed me. And then when you left, I felt cold. And it didn't go away. All I know is that even right now, being in the same room, I feel warmer. I don't know what it means, but I liked it."

Quinn nodded slowly. "Okay. I get it, I do. How about we do it again to see if it was anything to read in to. Then we'll just go from there."

Quinn stood and made her way to Rachel, she gently cupped her face in her hands, and leaned in. Rachel met her halfway and their lips connected. At first, it resembled the first kiss. Soft, gentle, chaste; but soon their lips parted and intensified the kiss. Rachel's hands found Quinn's waist, pulling their bodies flushed against each other. The outside world disappeared and time stood still. After what felt like hours, they broke apart and just stared at each other. Quinn wanted to run away again, but she knew she couldn't do that to Rachel again. She also knew, without a doubt, that she had feelings for Rachel. What those feelings consisted of completely, she didn't know, but they were strong and they were true.

"Quinn, I…. thank you." Rachel said in such a soft whisper, that Quinn almost missed it. Rachel let a smile slowly spread across her face, "I liked that one too."


	4. Open Doors

**AN: Holy Hiatus, Batman! Sorry about that! but this is the final Chapter of this story...**

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her room for an hour before she could bring herself to get ready for the next day. It was Monday and it was time to return to her normal life. But she also had to face Rachel. Rachel, the girl she kissed for hours the day before, the girl she was supposed to hate, the girl who had a boyfriend, the girl she couldn't stop thinking about. She gathered herself and put on the air of someone who was perfect and popular.<p>

The school day went well for Quinn, but at the end of the day, it was time for Glee. She walked into the choir room and locked eyes with Rachel. She was surprised to see the girl sitting nowhere near Finn. In fact, Finn looked like he had been crying. Quinn shook the thought from her mind and sat away from both of them. The lesson began, but none of it was resonating with her. She kept catching herself glancing at the brunette soloist. The class was almost over and she heard Mr. Schuster ask if anyone had something to sing. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was in the air. He signaled her to the front. Quinn quickly whispered the song to the band, they knew it. They knew everything. After a deep breath, she began.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**(Running through my head)**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**(Running through my head)**

**This is not enough**

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost**

**If I'm asking for help it's only because**

**Being with you has opened my eyes**

**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**

**I keep asking myself, wondering how**

**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out**

**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me**

**Nobody else so we can be free**

**Nobody else so we can be free**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**(Running through my head)**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**(All the things she said)**

**This is not enough**

**Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!**

**This is not enough**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed**

**They say it's my fault but I want her so much**

**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain**

**Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**

**When they stop and stare - don't worry me**

**'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me**

**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget**

**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**This is not enough**

**This is not enough**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said, she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Mother looking at me**

**Tell me what do you see?**

**Yes, I've lost my mind**

**Daddy looking at me**

**Will I ever be free?**

**Have I crossed the line?**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**This is not enough**

**This is not enough**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

Quinn finished the song. Her eyes hadn't left Rachel's the entire time. The room was quiet and everyone just stared at her. Rachel, however, looked anywhere but her direction. Quinn shook her head before running out of the room. She burst into the bathroom and into a stall before breaking down in tears. There was a knock on the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was quiet and unsure.

"Just don't say anything, Berry, ok." Quinn closed her eyes and prepared for the rejection. She never meant to fall for Rachel.

"Thank you, for the song." There was a long pause. "I want to just be able to be with you but Finn…"

"You know what Rachel?" Quinn opened the stall door, looking the other girl in the eyes, "Just forget it ok?"

"Quinn…Can you, can you just meet me in the auditorium in 10 minutes?" Rachel said, pleading with her eyes.

"Fine." Quinn said. With that, Rachel ran off. Quinn went to the sink and did her best to hide the fact she was crying. A few minutes later she was in the auditorium, sitting in the front row, looking up to see Rachel at center stage. Brad, the pianist, was there too, but he was always around.

Rachel closed her eyes and started singing.

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

**I still got the seed**

**You said move on**

**Where do I go**

**I guess second best**

**Is all I will know**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

**You're like an Indian summer**

**In the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy**

**With a surprise center**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best**

**You said there's**

**Tons of fish in the water**

**So the waters I will test**

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in**

**I was disgusted with myself**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into...**

**You're the best**

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Let you go**

**Now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it I was burned**

**Oh I think you should know**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Oh won't you walk through**

**And bust in the door**

**And take me away**

**Oh no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**

They held eye contact for a while. Rachel was the first to speak. "I broke up with Finn this morning. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Rachel, I..."

"No. Let me finish." Rachel walked down the front steps of the stage and stood in front of Quinn. "Quinn I want to be with you. More than I've ever wanted to be with someone. I'm just scared. With everything that happened with Kurt, and I just, I'm scared."

Quinn didn't say anything at first. She stood, looked Rachel in the eyes, and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. "I want to be with you too." She then closed the gap and captured Rachel's lips with her own. It wouldn't be easy for them, but something in that kiss told them that it would be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The songs were "All The Things She Said" by T.a.T.u. and "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. Hope you liked my attempt at faberry. I ship it but it's very difficult to write when youre used to boy sex...<strong>


End file.
